Demigods
by 3OfAKind
Summary: While on a dig in ancient Greece, Solomon sends Yugi and Yami several artifacts believed to have belonged to the Gods themselves. But what the old man didn't expect was his great grandchildren being infused with the spirits of the Greek Gods.


**Emma: Hiya readers! Longtime no see huh? Sorry, I've been stuck in the biggest rut of writers block in the world. BUT! Between my lovely sister's help with re-addicting me to Yugioh, and the free time I have while attempting to find a job, I've managed to dig up an old idea for a fic! So, this is a twist on a new gen Yugioh Gang and some Greek mythology instead of Egyptian! This chapter is also majorly dedicated to Liv for helping me and being my muse :) I'll give actual descriptions and such in the fic- which Liv will be helping with -but for now here's a brief overview of the kids and their parents- also! You have been warned this is a Yaoi shipping fic so if you're not into it, don't read :3**

Yami and Yugi's Children

Heba Joseph Muto 16

Cairo Nefertiti Muto 17

Maddox Fleur & Artos Javiar Muto (Twins) 18

Ryou and Bakura;s Children

Aamori Nyle 17

Avalon Marie 16

Joey and Seto's Children

Dakota Fiore Kiba 17

Layla Tenshi & Critias Ember Kiba (Twins) 18

So, I don't own anything Yugioh related, just mine and Liv's OC, so without further ado, enjoy!

Small Steps

Chapter One: The Kids Are Alright

When all was said and done, none of the hikari or their respective spirit could have hoped for a better ending. Not only were the spirits given a choice- jaded afterlife or a life time to live out with their hikari -but the Gods were generous and gave them a life time of bounty and good fortune as well. Now, it hadn't taken long for the respective love interests to settle down and start families of their own; Nearly eighteen years after the group had each turned twenty- or nearly that age - their children were nearing the end of their childhood and entry into adulthood. Yami and Yugi- with the generous help from Tea as a surrogate mother -were able to have four lovely children, Seto and Joey- with Mai as surrogate -had three, and Ryou and Bakura had two lovely kids. The albinos were given a surrogate by a fertility clinic.

Yami and Yugi's oldest- a set of twins -Maddox Fleur and Artos Javiar, both days away from eighteen. Then Cairo Nefertiti, a bouncy seventeen year old, with lots of ambition and energy much like her father Yugi. Last, they had Heba Joseph, named after his "uncle" Joey, who was the youngest at sixteen and a dueling prodigy, much like his fathers. None of the kids really minded having two dads- luckily the community was rather accepting of the Dueling Kings and their life choices, but they all had their own temperaments and appearances. Maddox- or Maddi as she preferred -was Yami's daughter through and through, intense and competitive but with her own sense of sarcastic humor and wit; she also took after her more serious father with long dark hair that fell in gentle waves and had bright blonde and dark purple sanded in randomly, back dropped to big golden eyes and a dark tan, like Yami had when he was Atem. Artos- Arti to those who knew him -was more like Yugi, sweet and shy with a heart of gold. He often reeled his sister in from her tangents. He had the same hair as Maddi but kept in similar style to what his fathers had, and big violet eyes, and lighter tan then his sister. Cairo had long black hair with purple streaks and blonde bangs, with a light tan and purple eyes; she was much like a muted version of Yami with Yugi's easy temperament and sense of humor. She was he middle ground of the kids. Heba, even at a young age was so much like Yugi, his spitting image, save the darker skin, and his mannerisms. He also held the dream to be a dueling prodigy like his fathers.

Seto and Kiba had been a more reluctant couple- reluctant on Seto's part because he was stubborn. That's not to say the blonde puppy he married wasn't feisty himself. They had three lovely kids, all in varying senses of temperaments, though all similar to their fathers. Layla and Critias, the twins, we're turning eighteen with Maddi and Arti; Layla had long blonde hair and hazel eyes and took after her father Joey, in accent as well as temper. Critias had dark brown hair with steel-silver eyes and Kiba's coloring, he was also very much like his father Kiba with Joey's stubborn ways. Dakota was their youngest, at seventeen like Cairo; he had dark brown hair with bright blonde streaks and list blue eyes- which Joey said ran in his family. But Seto was always quick to blame Mai's gentetics. Dakota was bouncy and energetic, hyper like Joey and rash like his father; he had his serious moments but for the most part he took after his blonde father, and had a soft spot for his "aunt" Mai who visited the kids frequently.

Ryou and Bakura were nearly as quick as Yami and Yugi to tie the knot and have kids, and ended up with two beautiful girls. Aamori- Mori as she sometimes went by -was the oldest at seventeen, had silver blonde hair and dark navy eyes; she was shy and sweet, like Ryou, but competitive like her other father, and took dueling as serious as Heba, making the two kids best friends thought their childhood. Avalon- Ava -came next, at sixteen; she had bright white hair she kept short in a blunt bob cut ever since she was ten and silver eyes as isn't pale skin. She was very much like Bakura- serious and intense -but with a softer temper like her other father. Her "uncle" Seto had a soft spot for her and was already trained her the ways of the corporate world.

All the kids had known each other since birth, and though they and long ago out grown the "cousin" stage they were still best friends and acted as family a lot of the time. The day that the story really begins, was a normal Saturday, spent at Grandpa Muto's game shop- long ago turned into Yugi and Yami's shop and one of the most successful in town. Some were doing homework- Ava and Critias -some were dueling- Mori and Heba -and some were just messing around with the different games available on the shelves- Maddi, Arti, Layla, Dakota, and Cairo. When there was a knock on the door, no one noticed at first and it was Critias who finally saw the tired delivery man knocking on the door over the music someone- probably Dakota -had put on. He signed for his uncle Yugi and was carrying the box in when Dakota noticed and pounced on this new idea of fun.

"Ooh! Fun stuff whose it from? What's in it? When did it get here?" Dakota prattled on. Critias watched his brother with bored eyes and shrugged, handing the heavy box over to the blonde boy, who took it like a giant present on Christmas day. He plopped it on the table in the center of the shop and opened the box, rifling through the things while Ava caught a letter that fluttered out.

"It's from Grandpa!" She read; she read aloud." 'Im sending these new artifacts I found, while in Greece on this dig, to you Yugi. Maybe you or Yami can make some heads or tails of it. We found them in a mixed shrine to the major nine gods and goddesses in Greece: Zeus, Hera, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades and Persephone. All we can tell is that coach artifact has a certain tie to one specific god or goddess. Kiss the kids and let me know what you find. Love Grandpa.' Well this sounds fun, maybe we can figure it out!"

This set the kids off, studying the artifacts and trying to figure out the new mystery at hand. There were indeed nine artifacts; a golden staff, a golden circlet, silver gauntlets, golden rings, a golden armband, a thick golden ring with a seal, a silver key on a chain, and a silver head band. The staff had a thin, sturdy handle that led up to an ornate golden eagle topper, with diamond in its eyes. The circlet was intricate, with two lilies carved in the center where it was meant to meet at the forehead of the wearer, with thin vines leading around the band. The silver gauntlets were sturdy but lightweight and had different moon phases carved around the smooth surfaces. The two golden rings were thin bands, one with a tiny owl carved on the band, and the other had what seemed to be a rolled scroll and scale. The arm band was thick and gold with an ornate sun carved on the surface, meant to be worn on a male's thick bicep. The silver necklace was actually a row of silver beads each with a different flower on it, and would wind around the wearer's neck two or three times. The silver key was old fashioned, somewhat Victorian looking and had a brass chain that would let the key hand low on the wearer's chest, near their naval. The last artifact, the headband, had a thick silver band and thin silk ties to the wearer could tie their hair back, but there was an intricate scene carved on the surface, a tree sprouting out to different animals and cropping plants.

The kids passed the artifacts around for awhile, but something happened when each persons took up a certain artifact. Heba picked up the staff, Ava took up the circlet, Maddi took up the gauntlets, Arti he arm band, Mori the golden rings, Layla the silver necklace, Dakota the sealed ring, Critias the key, and Cairo the headband. Once every child had their designated rift, the air cracked with heat, electricity and darkness all at once. The kids all met eyes, each holding onto their artifacts like their lives depended on it, and then, everything won't dark, the room spun, the air thinned then grew thick. Everything faded into a black and navy cloud until the kids fell, as if the ground had disappeared which it had. They all fell, crying out and gripping their artifacts, until they all just stopped; no impact and no pain, jus them all floating in a lit circle among the dark shadows, waiting for whatever sans too come.

"Well, it's been forever since we've had children bond with out artifacts," A deep voice that resembled thunder called. Ava says the first to turn and face the voice, her breath leaving in a gasp.

"Oh gods!"

Emma: Well there you have it, chapter one :3 r&r kids!


End file.
